


Sailing Classes

by Ambrose



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charon teaches Tod how to sail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing Classes

**Author's Note:**

> an old work based on a prompt by janeeyreofmanderley over on tumblr.

“And I had to  _swim,_  can you imagine? How undignified I must have looked! I had dead people  _mock me!_ That can’t happen again! … you don’t care do you?”

Charon watched in amazement as Tod talked to an unconcerned Cerberus which only tried to be petted more or get his master to play with him. It was the third time that day, and frankly, Charon wished that he didn’t have to spend the one day a year he had free of work listening to such whining. Tod had it easy – he could see the world, and all he had to do was bring those souls to the gates of hell… Charon on the other hand only ever did the one trip between the gates and the other shore, and after a few centuries that was getting a bit boring. From time to time he’d have an interresting client, who would tell him about the world outside, but most often than not the people who took his ferry were still in denial of their situation and only ever moaned about their losses. And that was not counting the heaps of souls who did not have enough to pay for passage and harrassed him every time he reached the shore on the Gates’ side. Had he had Tod’s lot, he would feel ashamed to be complaining.

But if he wasn’t going to have his peace, he might as well help Tod fix that issue so next year if another ship sank Charon wouldn’t have to hear him complain about how undignified he looked to his clients.

And judging from how eager Tod was not to humiliate himself again, he might even get a few obols out of it. Which were always welcome, as the modern people thought they could come in provided they had just a few  _cents_  on them, and those were worthless down here. And Charon figured out he’d deserve that money and so much more, as a few minutes into their first lesson Tod was already proving as much the difficult pupil he’d imagined. Stubborn as he was, he might be very good at chasing down empresses who simply would not die, but paddles and sails really weren’t his strong suit.

Grumbling, Charon went through the necessary vocabulary and basic instructions once again, keeping his eyes on the reward to remind himself it would not do to throw Tod in the Styx. Well, at least Cerberus, happily swimming around the boat, and occasionally jumping into it to shake water off his fur and onto them, was clearly enjoying it.


End file.
